memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Federation law
Federation Law refers to the legal procedures and processes to civil and military citizens of the Federation. The law of the United Federation of Planets is based on several historic documents, such as: * Magna Carta - Magna Carta is widely considered to be the first step in a long historical process leading to the rule of Federation constitutional law. ( ) * Federation Charter - The Charter of the United Federation of Planets was the document that was ratified by the original members of the United Federation of Planets at that organization's founding in 2161. Jonathan Archer was one of the signers of the charter. ( ; ) * Fundamental Declarations of the Martian Colonies - The Fundamental Declarations of the Martian colonies was an important legal document drafted on the planet Mars during or after the founding of the Martian colonies in 2103. TOS: "Court Martial") * The Acts of Cumberland - The Acts of Cumberland were statutes pertaining to the rights of devices possessing artificial intelligence. ( ) * United States Constitution - The United States Constitution is a base document for Constitution of the United Federation of Planets. ( ) The rights afforded to civil citizens of the Federation include the following documents: * Constitution of the United Federation of Planets - The Constitution of the United Federation of Planets outlining the framework by which the Federation is governed for the mutual benefit and protection of member planets and individual citizens. This document contains at least twelve "Guarantees" related to fundamental individual rights of citizens. The Seventh Guarantee is a fundamental civil liberties protected by the Constitution of the United Federation of Planets. ( ) Section seven gamma of the Twelfth Guaranteedefines an artist as a "person who creates an original artistic work." ( ) * Federation Code of Justice - Laws governing citizens of the United Federation of Planets. ( ) * Federation Judicial Code - The Federation Judicial Code is a set of guidelines and regulations related to legal issues in the United Federation of Planets. ( ) The rights afforded to members of Starfleet include the following documents: * Starfleet General Orders and Regulations - Starfleet General Orders and Regulations are a series of guidelines used to instruct members of Starfleet on the proper etiquette and policy in a situation that requires consulation for a resolution. These guidelines are especially useful in situations where flag officers cannot be consulted to resolve a situation. ( ). The two most important General Orders are the Prime Directive and the Omega Directive. * Uniform Code of Justice - The Federation Uniform Code of Justice is the legal basis of Starfleet court martial proceedings. ( ) See also * Diplomacy and law * Judge Advocate General External Links * The Law of the Federation: Images of Law, Lawyers, and the Legal System in "Star Trek: The Next Generation" at the Tarlton Law Library at the University of Texas at Austin * School of Law - an excellent 1992 Law Review article on law in the 24th century as shown on Star Trek: The Next Generation Category:Law